


shameless

by shepherd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are going to have to think of a good excuse when they get to work. If they get to work, that is. (the one where Michael is a demanding little shit and Gavin doesn’t listen to a word he says.) Mostly PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago on my tumblr (15acresofbrokenglass) and I only just decided to post.  
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own!

There’s a phone ringing somewhere in the distance, a familiar tune playing and echoing loudly in the empty kitchen. It’s insistent, clamouring for it’s owners attention. It vibrates, rattling on the counter next to an abandoned, half eaten breakfast. Neither of the men who can hear it play it any heed. There’s more important things to focus on, like heated kisses on lips and necks alike, delighting in the feeling of sweat slicked skin rubbing together, and the sensation of fingers knotting in and tugging at hair.

Michael’s sprawled across the double bed with his legs parted, helplessly trapped underneath Gavin. His fingers are lost in Gavin’s wild mane of hair and his lips are swollen and red. “Gavin,” He protests, his voice almost smothered and swallowed by his lover’s kisses. “We can’t-”

“We can,” He interrupts, a roguish grin curling on his lips. He presses sloppy kisses at the corner of Michael’s mouth, down his chin, and even further down to his throat. His nips playfully at his adam’s apple, and he watches it bob as Michael swallows uneasily. “Quite easily.”

Glowering at the ceiling and cursing his name, Michael hits uselessly and admittedly lightly at Gavin’s bare back. “Gavin.” He stresses, struggling to ignore the feeling of Gavin’s mouth, his teeth now on his collarbone.

“Michael.” The younger man simply retorts. His hands trail a path down Michael’s chest, his fingers ghosting faint lines across his pliant skin. He’s completely naked, having been stripped down by Gavin impressively quickly earlier in the morning. His clothes now lie strewn across the floor- his jeans dumped in a pile at the foot of the bed, his shirt lying near the door and as he is given a glimpse of the room over Gavin’s slim shoulders he thinks he can see his boxers hanging over the mirror on the other side of the room. But it’s all so unimportant. The phone is still ringing, they still don’t have time, but Gavin’s hands are meticulous and perfect, leaving goose bumps on Michael’s skin and making him shudder. Arousal is thick and heavy in his belly. “I think you should stop protesting now.”

“Fuck you.” Michael snarls at him, his lips curling upwards and baring his teeth. Gavin simply laughs, and springs upwards to kiss him again, sucking his lower lips in-between his. It’s messy- their noses knock together and Gavin’s teeth accidentally bite down just a little too hard- but otherwise, it’s perfect. Gavin’s hands, still exploring, linger for a few brief moments at his hips, and Michael sucks in a breath as his fingers brush torturously close to his cock, but it isn’t to be. They continue on, leaving his cock hard and painfully untouched. Instead, they grip his thighs and hoist them up, encouraging them to wrap around his waist. Michael lets it happen, thudding his head back onto the bed’s soft pillows.

“We don’t have time.” He says helplessly, knowing the battle is already lost. Gavin nips him again, a tiny flea bite, and clucks his tongue.

“Don’t be silly.” He says in an almost scolding manner. “We have all the time in the world.”

“Great, I’ll let you tell Geoff that when we get into work.” His eyes flash dangerously, and he promptly edits himself. “If we get to work.”

“Well, maybe if you let me get on with it we might get there quicker.” Gavin shoots back, almost snidely. But then, he lets out an almost agonized groan. “Fuck, I love your thighs.”

Michael feels the flush of embarrassment but secret pleasure burn on his cheeks, all the way up to his ears. He hits Gavin again, and kicks him in the back with his ankles like a rider would do to a horse. “Shut up.” He hisses, but he cranes his neck up, stealing a kiss. Gavin smiles, his eyes vibrant and satisfied. “Just do it, then.”

“You’re so romantic.” Gavin purrs, but he leans to the right, reaching for the bedside table. Michael listens to the familiar noises of the drawer being yanked open, and Gavin’s random incomprehensible mutterings as he tries to hunt down the lube and the condoms. He hears Gavin ‘hah!’ of victory, and he can’t help the smile that blooms at his lover’s childish antics. Gavin reappears, and the eager kiss aimed at his mouth misses to instead land on his cheek.

“Well done asshole.” Michael says sarcastically, and Gavin pulls a face, his nose wrinkling. Despite how Michael is a fully grown man and he’s not supposed to find shit cute, it’s frankly adorable. Gavin pops the lid of the lube, flicking it up with a thumbnail, and Michael parts his legs further without a word.

He coated his fingers fairly generously as quickly as he could, and he reached between Michael’s legs and traced his entrance carefully. The lube was still cold, and Michael shivered. “Get on with it,” He urges Gavin, and for what is probably the first time in his life, he listens. The first finger presses inside slowly, carefully, and Michael sucks in a breath involuntarily. He holds it as Gavin eases it inside, murmuring soft words of comfort into his ear. It’s patronizing, he thinks, and Michael tells him exactly what he thinks of it and where he can shove it- and his lover simply laughs. His smiles were sweet and easy, as were his kisses, and that was one of the many things he loved about Gavin.

After a few beats, another finger is added, and later, another- and soon Michael is tugging hard at Gavin’s hair, and his hips are squirming as the demands start. He quakes and whines when Gavin’s long fingers find and brush across his prostate teasingly. Fuck me, he says, give me more. Take those fingers out and fuck me ‘till it hurts. But Gavin doesn’t- he rubs at that spot and stretches his fingers apart until he’s satisfied Michael is ready, and by the end of it, the older man is a flushed mess, and profanities stream from his mouth.

Only then does Gavin draw out his fingers, wiping them clean on the bed sheets and ignoring Michael’s infuriated growl at the sudden emptiness. He picks up the little foil packet resting by their sides, and tears into it. He rolls on the condom, pumping his own hard cock a few times with a low moan. He settles backwards next, curling his hand around Michael’s wrist and tugging him forward. He goes willingly- he’d go wherever Gavin wants him to, he thinks, and then immediately wants to set himself aflame for such a sappy thought- and crawls onto his lap.

He kisses him, hard, and Gavin beams against his lips. Gavin touches his jaw, somewhat tentatively, but only pulls him closer once he receives no resistant. Bracing his hands on his shoulders, Michael lifts himself up and lines himself up with Gavin. The younger man’s other hand dropped to support his waist- and after a brief pause, Michael steadily sank down on his lover’s cock. Gavin groaned, long and loud, and his head thudded down onto Michael’s sternum. Michael himself muttered a breathless curse and rolled his hips, easing himself down. His walls struggled against the intrusion and the faint stretch burned, but it was familiar, and the sensation of being filled up was satisfying. Gavin stroked a thumb across the bare skin of Michael’s hip reassuringly.

Michael’s face already felt like it was on fire, and he could see that the skin of his chest was already flushed a deep red. His cock was an angry red, and the heat was building up in his stomach, boiling and blazing. He needed to come, and he needed to do it soon.

At least that fucking phone isn’t ringing anymore, he thinks, and then all sentient thoughts are ripped away from him when Gavin grips his waist with both hands and moves.

“Fuck.” Michael immediately groans, appreciating the feel of Gavin’s cock sliding inside him. The other man hesitates for a split second.

“Too soon?” He asks, his expression alight with concern- but Michael abruptly shakes his head, and lifts himself up a little, before dropping himself back down. Gavin hisses into his ear, and moves to this new rhythm, thrusting his hips up lightly whenever Michael drops himself down. Their sweat soaked skin slips together with every movement. “I’ll take that as a no, then.”

He didn’t even grace that with a response- instead, he crashed their mouths together in a kiss and rode him harder, his thighs tensing and back arching. In response, Gavin sped up too. His cock, neglected, bounced in-between them, oozing pre-come. Their dance was a complex one, one that took time to build, but it was always- always- worth it in the end.

Michael’s nerves were fraying and falling apart already, and his guts seemed to churn. His hands fist into the blankets, gripping onto them as if for dear life. Gavin was moaning into his ear, and he couldn’t take it. “Gavin, fuck.” He panted, his breath quick and his pulse thudding in his ears like war drums. “Fuck, fuck, I need to come, come on.”

“Okay,” Gavin murmurs, more to himself than to Michael, his face set with deep concentration. “Okay.” He works a hand in-between their bellies, still bucking up his hips with now herculean efforts, and captures Michael’s cock in one hand. He rests him thumb on the leaking head, rubbing the bead pre come into the damp tip and Michael nearly sobs. He spreads his legs further, inching closer, seeking Gavin’s warmth. He kisses the hard line of his jaw, tasting the light sweat that shines there. It’s infinitely difficult to express mind melting lust and the heart warming idea of just how cherished Gavin is, but he manages it.

Gavin’s hand jerks, one, two, three times and Michael’s hips bounce into his hand and down on his cock, keening his pleasure. He’s driving him to the precipice, the edge of insanity, and he loves him for it. Judging by the noises he’s making- low moans that he tries to muffle with Michael’s lips- Gavin’s getting close too, and the game will end soon.

It’s the blunt nails of Gavin’s free hand raking somewhat viciously down Michael’s back that forces him apart, that uproots him from the ground he was so comfortable in and forces him down, shoving him into the metaphorical ravine that gapes open as dark and as cold as the void of space. He shudders one last time, and he comes hard with a cry of Gavin’s name, rolling his hips and losing his rhythm.

Gavin follows him over the edge with a shout, his hips still moving desperately. He claws at him, lost in the moment, fucking into him harder, until they’re both spent. They gradually slow into a halt, and Gavin leans forward, pushing Michael down until he’s lying backwards on their bed. Struggling to catch his breath, Gavin presses tiny kisses on his lover’s smooth chest, occasionally leaving tiny hickeys on the pale flesh. He ignores the sticky mess on both their stomachs, but he goes carefully remove himself, and takes off his condom. He quickly ties it up, and carelessly throws it across to the bin. He doesn’t miss, and he collapses on Michael’s left.

“Jesus Christ, Gavin.” Michael pants a few minutes later when he feels like whatever pours out of his mouth won’t be incomprehensible gibberish. Gavin manages a low, faint chuckle in response. “I’m so fucking done with you.”

“I love you too.” He replies cheerfully, a wide grin on his face. Their flushes have both began to gradually subside, and their breath has calmed. Their pulses have regulated. Michael closes his eyes, and a peaceful, comfortable silence falls between them.

Then, the phone rattles on the kitchen counter.

Gavin groans with irritation, just as Michael growls “For fuck’s sake.” He covers his face with his hands, rubbing furiously and considering whether or not he should ignore it- but his dedication to work and not getting fired by Geoff trumps laziness and the post sex afterglow, and he swings his legs off the side of the bed. He gets up with some difficulty, and he stretches his arms over his head. His back stings a little, but he isn’t sore- not quite yet, anyway. He crosses the room to gather up his clothing, fully aware that Gavin’s watching his arse, and he dumps the crumpled beyond saving fabric in the corner of the room for future reference. He slips on the pair of boxers, plucking them off the mirror.

“Jesus, Michael, your back!” He hears Gavin suddenly yelp, and he can see him jolt out of bed from the mirror. He nearly falls, and Michael openly laughs at him.

“It doesn’t matter,” He calls back as he slips out of the room, quickly stepping through the hallway and entering the kitchen. The tiles are freezing underneath his bare feet, but the coolness of the room feels good on his still hot skin. “I like the marks.” He chuckles at the helpless groan that emits from the bedroom. His half eaten breakfast is still there on the side, cold and unwanted, abandoned when Gavin had jumped his bones with no warning. His phone lies beside it, equally as neglected.

Preparing himself for the worst, he takes a breath- then he grabs the phone and unlocks it, quickly typing in his password- he was forced to add one after Gavin decided to drunkenly text some of Michael’s other friends, and god help him, his family. He sees a worrying amount of missed calls from Geoff, and one text from him too.

Jesus, he thinks, dreading to read it. He wonders with a worrying fascination all the ways he can creatively murder Gavin if the content was bad. If he’s gotten us fired, I swear to God… He glances at the clock, and finds they should have been at work an hour ago. Something heavy drops in his stomach.

He takes a breath, and holds it for a few moments. Then he lets it slowly go, like a child with a butterfly trapped in-between their palms, and he opens the text.

Are you two actually coming to work today?

It reads quite simply, black letters emblazed on a white background. Michael can almost hear Geoff’s ire, but he doesn’t seem to be angry. Like he’d ever seen Geoff truly furious at someone, now he seriously thinks about it.

Yeah, we’re really sorry, he quickly replies, his fingers moving fast on the keypad. He hopes the apology sounds genuine. We both overslept. Be there soon.

“Gavin, we better get going.” He shouts across the house, turning back to head towards the bedroom. Halfway there, he sees Gavin’s disheveled head poking out the doorway. His hair was tousled and wild looking, and there was clear concern in his eyes.

“Is Geoff mad?” His voice is small and meek. Michael toys with the idea of leading him on, pretending that Geoff is on a murderous rampage- but even he isn’t that cruel.

“Nah, it’s cool.” He says, and Gavin woots, withdrawing back into the bedroom. When Michael rejoins him, he finds him fist pumping and dancing around the room, still as naked as the day he was born. “Come on you maniac, we need to get our shit together.” He’s about to grab him and shove him towards the bathroom, when his phone trills and vibrates in his hand once more. He quickly checks it to find another text from Geoff. I bet you did, is the only highly sarcastic reply. Just get here now, we’ve got shit to record.

Michael barks out a brief laugh, drawing a curious gaze from Gavin- but he shakes his head, throwing his phone across the room to land on the bed. Gavin’s eyes follow it like a cat’s on a red dots- but he doesn’t attempt to go for it. “Go get a shower, asshole.” He commands him, and Gavin’s eyes gleam.

“Are you going to join me?” He shakes his hips playfully, that damnable smile still there despite how late they are and how much trouble they’ll be in if they keep screwing around- and it only widens when Michael scoops Gavin’s jeans off the ground, rolls them up and hurls them at him, and he laughs as he runs for the bathroom, Michael hot on his heels.


End file.
